


Trials Files Makeouts

by purplelarkspur



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelarkspur/pseuds/purplelarkspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second everyone’s out of the room, they take the opportunity to jump at each other’s throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials Files Makeouts

“Jump over it. Jump over it. Jump over it. You’re supposed to jump over it, Michael.”

“Oh really, Joel? Thank you for that. I didn’t understand the first three times.”

“You’re still not jumping over it.”

“Joel, I’m gonna ram this controller up your ass in a minute.”

Joel put his hands up innocently, sitting back as he let Ray and Michael wreak havoc on their upcoming Trials Files video. The map they were playing on was surprisingly tough, and the two of them kept getting stuck going up ramps and the like. Michael was getting increasingly frustrated, but Ray was just amused.

“Hey look, I’m getting  _ahead_  of the game.” Ray pointed at his character who somehow managed to glitch his head into the floor. “Haha, humor.”

“I’m going to fucking flip this Xbox over if this dude keeps flipping to his death,” Michael groaned, beads of angry sweat on his forehead. “Oh my god,  _go up the ramp!!”_

“I think we should map this out. Make some kind of plan,” Joel said, as he turned his chair backwards to lean on the back of it. “Talk physics.”

“How does _that_  play into physics?” Ray asked, pointing at Michael’s character glitching down a bunch of ramps.

“Michael actually broke physics. Congratulations bud.”

“I’d like to see you do better,” Michael spat to Joel as Ray took his turn. Joel just laughed innocently.

“I think I’m. Making progress. Maybe. I’m certainly doing something,” Ray said as his character flipped through the air. “At least I’ve got a front flip for style.”

Ray still managed to crash and burn, frustrating Michael further. “The checkpoint is  _right there,_  and we keep missing it!!”

While the three of them continued to devise a strategy to pass the map, Gavin and Geoff walked in, took one look at the screen, and started laughing.

“Oh god, now these two are here.”

“Michael, is that you playing? Are you just faffing around trying to get up that ramp?”

“Oh I love faffin’ around goin’ up ramps, you know me!!” Michael said in his high-pitched, Gavin-mocking tone. “The fuck does it look like I’m doing?! I’m trying to beat this game but it keeps eviscerating me with a motorcycle and a bunch of ramps and fiery barrels.”

“Naw, you look pretty faffy to me right about now,” Geoff teased, picking up a few things at his desk. Michael would’ve flipped him off if he weren’t so engrossed in the game.

“Aaauugh! No way! That’s it, fuck this map!” Michael jumped out of his chair and stomped out the door, screaming obscenities from down the hall. Gavin laughed and followed him, probably to rile him up some more, and Geoff just sighed, following the two lads and closing the door on his way out.

“All right then Joel. It’s just you, me, and this map,” Ray said confidently, picking up the controller. “Let’s do this.”

“I’ll be your good luck charm,” Joel said, grinning mischievously as he scooted up behind Ray.

“That didn’t sound suspicious at all.” Ray kept playing anyway, already getting farther than Michael. Joel wordlessly kept a close eye on the game, noticed when Ray was approaching a checkpoint, and proceeded to lightly blow the back of Ray’s ear.

Ray’s character died again. He side-eyed Joel, who immediately said, “I bet that character hates you for making him die so much.”

“Yeah, me. Totally my fault.” But he didn’t comment further. When Ray turned away from Joel, the older man smiled evilly.

“So, this game is essentially, go, stop, forward, and backward,” Joel observed. He brought a hand up to the back of Ray’s head and began threading his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “And we have to just figure out mathematically when to do what to actually finish.”

“Something like that.” Ray died again. Joel tried not to chuckle.

“Well, that wasn’t it.”

“I dunno, it’s almost like, I can’t focus—oh that’s real nice.” Joel started to obnoxiously rub at the side of Ray’s face. “Oh yeah. Totally digging this. I think you might be coming onto me, sir.”

“Me? Definitely no way I’m doing that.”

Ray crashed again. The character respawned on his revving motorcycle, idle on the screen. Ray  _may_  have dropped his controller when he and Joel started furiously making out against the wall.

Joel cupped Ray’s face in his hands as Ray wrapped his arms around the taller man’s back, pulling him closer as they continued to fervently kiss, parting their lips and breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Joel started pressing kisses down Ray’s jawline until he reached his neck, and began sucking and nipping. Ray bit his lip, exhaling noisily, indulging in the sensation until he heard a familiar voice down the hall. Ray’s eyes shot open.

“Shit, Joel, I think someone’s coming.”

The two scrambled back onto their seats, both red in the face and a bit ruffled but otherwise fine. Ray picked up the controller and tried playing again, but was understandably a bit shaky on the controls.

“—and if I die one more time going up that ramp and I light on fire, I’ll light myself on fire personally.” Michael paraded in, bringing with him Gavin and Geoff. “Did you get any farther, Ray?”

“Uh, no, not really. Sorry man.” Joel had to hide a smirk.

“Ugh, well you’re useless to me.” Michael sat down and took the controller, glaring at the screen. “I thought you were supposed to be the one that was  _good_ at video games.”

“Yeah well, Joel kept talking to me about physics. It was distracting!” Ray argued.

“Oh, don’t blame this all on me,” Joel said, crossing his arms and failing more and more to hide his smirk. Ray  blushed a little, but he played it off.

Geoff took a seat next to Ray, and the lot of them continued watching Michael fail and rage. Geoff did at one point, however, nudge Ray and whisper into his ear, “You should really work on hiding your hickies better.”

Ray withheld a groan and hid his face in his hands. Joel sat on his chair looking insufferably proud for the rest of the day.


End file.
